Flightless
by shirosakura911
Summary: My father was the Late Pirate King and my mother is the last of her kind. Well, she died giving birth to me, so I'm the last of our kind and in this world, I'm in danger. Pirate hunting kept me away from danger until I got carried by a blue bird.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

I have been traveling the sea for as long as I can remember. Hunting down pirates, hoping I can get money from them. Ironically, I'm a son of the legendary pirate king, Gol D. Roger. Shocking I know.

I threw the last pirate into the sea. With the ship empty, I went to the rooms, hoping to find another loot. Shockingly, this ship only have something very unusual.

I looked around and saw a strange room. I held the knob and slowly push it. The creaking sound of the door must have startled someone inside. The sound of the chains echoed in my ears and as I opened it fully, my jaw dropped.

The first thing I saw is a man, chained and badly beaten. I hurriedly went to check his pulse. My two fingers gently rested in his neck. All I can say is that, he's pulse is undeniably weak. I removed my hand and accidentally touch his chains. I felt weak and immediately withdraw my hand.

 _Sea stone._ He might be a devil fruit user or else he wouldn't be chained with that kind. I searched my blue pouch and brought out a key. I don't know if the government is dumb but all sea stone chains and cuffs have the same key.

Unlocking his chains is not that hard especially he is not talking the whole time. He wasn't even looking at me. Maybe he fell asleep. The chains fell off and that is the only time he looked at me.

Wow… those blue eyes are … intoxicating to look at.

I shook my head and ran outside the room. I don't care if he is wounded or what but all I know is that I shouldn't messed with him. That mark on his chest is not a good sign. I jumped and landed on my Striker and before knowing it, someone sweep me away from my boat.

I looked up and saw… a bird? A big blue bird is carrying me in his talons. I struggled to break free and before I knew it I got thrown on a deck.

"Gurarara! Welcome back my son!"

 _Just another story before school starts again ... :(_

 _anyways, if you are all wondering what's with the title. I also don't know haha.._

 _check out my other stories too ;) while waiting for an update ciaoo!!_

 _don't forget to leave a review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Welcome back, my sons!"

Son? That blue birdie flying cockatoo? Speaking of which where is that anyways? Never mind, I got a breath catching to do.

I breathe for air before I looked up and saw a giant man with a white mustache sitting on a throne. Beside him was the blue eyes guy. Wait… if he's here it means…

I immediately stood up and clutched the handle of my knife. This pirate in front of me is not just any pirate. He is the one that rivals my father. The strongest man in the world.

"Whitebeard." I spoke with a firm tone, but the truth is I want to leave. Especially this is a pirate ship. A fucking pirate ship. And I hold the title of a pirate hunter. I am really lucky today. Really.

"Hmm… Pirate hunter of East Blue, thank you for saving my son." He patted the back of the blue eyes guy. And yes, he was the one that I freed a while ago. So… he is his son… which means…

Fuck…

"It's nothing and with all due respect I need to leave now." Whitebeard looked at me and smiled. His smile creeps me out a little bit.

"Leave? I almost thought you will join my crew brat." I gritted my teeth.

"Never gonna happened."

"Gurarara! I like you brat!"

"Well I don't like you, so let me go in peace or I will be force to fight my way out of here." That statement of mine made him grinned. Shit. Me and my big mouth and pride.

"I like to see you try." Without any warning, he stood up fast and swing his bisento. Good thing my reflexes are good enough to avoid the attack. But he was faster than me. He caught me and threw me into the wooden floor.

I grunted in pain as I tried to stand up. He's fast alright. Think it's time to use it. I set whole body on fire and with that I charge towards him. Yes, I'm a devil fruit user but I only use it if needed like this situation I'm in right now.

I notice Whitebeard was surprised with my sudden change. I became faster and more sensitive around me. Problem is that he is way stronger than me so I got thrown overboard and that is the last thing I can remember before I lose my consciousness.

* * * *

 _Hello my fellow authors and readers! Thank you guys really for adding me and this and my other stories in your favorite lists._

 _anyhow,_ _this is just a short update so I'm relally sorry. For my other stories, Thank you for leaving a review and I'll try my best to update all of them._

 _and yes, Blackbeard is still here. I think he will appear some other time in this story haha_

 _please leave a review xD_

 _Trust me, they help a lot_


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to _WingedCloudsofStrife, Lady Histoire, Gigicomics, JarOfIdeas, JayJayftw,_ and _CrystalSeker_ for following this story**

 **3**

I woke up and first thing that I saw is the ceiling. I looked at my side and saw a lot of bed. Infirmary I guess. I tried to stand up but I felt an itching feeling in my back. Not the itch that you can scratch and it will disappear. It's… more in the inside.

I let my feet touch the wooden floor and took a deep breath. I shut my eyes and feel my back.

"Good morning yoi." I opened my eyes and there I saw the man I rescued.

"So… you're a Whitebeard pirate. Should have known before I let those chains off of you." He chuckled and sat in bed I was currently facing.

"Well… I never got the chance to say Thank you after that yoi." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is that all?" He looked at me and sighed.

"And… sorry for kidnapping you after." I looked at him and saw guilt. I sighed.

"Why did you even do that in the first place? Aren't you supposed to kill me? Because I will not be called as a Pirate Hunter of the East without a reason." He grinned and brought out a wanted poster of… me?

"The poster may say that you are a Pirate hunter but from what you did for me back at the ship is …. Gjdndhc" He mumbled at the end of his sentence making me raised and eyebrow.

"What did you say?" He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Nothing yoi. By the way, Pops wants to see you."

"Whitebeard you mean?" He nodded and stood up to lend a hand to me which I was hesitant to take but later on accepted his hand.

* * * *

 _Here is another chapter_

 _I am currently trying my best to update this and my other story: A Playful Fate . The ideas in my head is slowly flying away haha_

 _Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A big shout out to _One Piece Luffy Ace Sabo, Absalem131, Poosa-ard, ayzh99, Insomiac Dormouse, bloodytears87, katorreyhorse, panda.party491, Hiken no Furia, Killiia, oOLinnyOo, Royiah, zlochnyvrr,_ and _annaprilepina2000_ for supporting me and this story for a long time... This chapter is dedicated to all of you :)**

 **4**

As we walked on the deck to meet Whitebeard, I felt the other crew members stop at what they are doing to stare at us making me feel uncomfortable. Not noticing it, I have my head down while walking. I then heard whispers coming out from their mouth.

"That's the Pirate Hunter of East blue right?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Is he here for Pops?"

"I bet he is no match for Pops."Ha ha really funny. I'm not stupid on taking Whitebeard.

Because I have my head down, I bump into someone making me lose my balance a little.

"What the fuck?" hearing a chuckle, I looked up and saw Whitebeard.

"Good morning brat." I glared at him and looked at my side where I can see the ocean.

"Nothing's good in the morning." The huge man chuckled in response.

"You have an attitude there boy."

"Shut up old man and tell me what you want?" I gritted my teeth as he smirked at me. Damn… I want to leave.

"Become my son, Portgas D. Ace."

"Hell no." He laughed as a response. This pirate is really testing my patience. "I'm a pirate hunter. Not a pirate."

"Why don't you give my family a try?" When will he stop insisting? I sighed in irritation.

"No and if I were you I wouldn't be…nghh!" I felt a sharp pain on my back. The pain where I felt the itch a while ago. I shut my eyes real tight.

"Ace?" I felt a pair of hands held me by my shoulder. My hand gripped his shirt tightly.

"Nghh!..." The pain started to throb making me bite my lower lip.

"Ace… talk to me." I slowly open my eyes.

"M-my… b-b-ack…" I felt myself being carried by a huge arm.

"Marco, alert Maybelle."

*

I felt myself being placed on the bed but I groaned in pain as my back touched the bed. I rolled over to my stomach and the throbbing pain started to become intense. Shit…

"What's happening to him Maybelle?"

"I… don't know."

"M-orphine."

"What Ace?"

"Morphine."

As soon as they injected me with the morphine, the pain slowly disappear making me sighed in relief. A huge hand gently rubbed my back.

"Are you alright now my son?" I hummed as a response. Using my arms, I brought my whole body up and sat on the bed.

"What just happened my son?" I shook my head and made my gaze lower.

"It's nothing. Just an attacked." He nodded and gently caressed my cheek. I leaned into his warm hand and closed my eyes.

"Do you have any illness or problems?" I slightly nod my head and as he continues to gently rub my cheek.

"I have a back pain. Occurs after battles." He stopped caressing my cheek making me groan in protest. I opened my eyes and he chuckled pulling me to embrace. As soon as the warmness of his embrace envelop my body I sighed in relief and snuggled in his arms. He started to hummed a song as he gently rub my back part.

"He's so cute!" An unfamiliar voice made me snapped out of my senses. I struggled in Whitebeard's arms until he let me go. I jumped and landed on the wooden floor. As I landed, I simply pulled my hat down to hide my flushed face.

"Izou, look what you just did! You freaked him out!"

"I was just saying the truth!" I coughed to get their attention. As I felt their eyes, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I… need to go. I can't stay here." Protests filled the whole room.

"Why are you so eager to leave yoi?" I shook my head and pulled the tip of my hat down.

"You don't understand. If they found out I'm gone with a pirate they'll…" a loud explosion shook the whole ship. Marco and the others immediately disappeared leaving me and Whitebeard on the infirmary. I panted for breath as I felt my heart started to beat.

"Portgas D. Ace!" That made my jaw dropped on the floor. Terror filled my whole insides making my legs shiver.

"He's here."

*

 _Finally I've been able to post a chapter for this story.._

 _As for my chapters being short, I am truly sorry for it. I am still in high school and I like I said in my story Alone with the Night, I don't have all the time in my hands. I write I post. Short chapter or not. And for that I'm sorry._

 _Still I tried to make this chapter a little bit long so thank you for reading and waiting for this storh to update._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much for following this story _Rogers-comics._**

 **6**

"Where is my grandson you shitty pirates?!" Garp slammed his fist into the wooden floor creating a mass explosion throwing every pirate near him. Marco along with the other commanders gathered around the furious marine.

As Ace and Whitebeard reached the deck where the fight is happening, he saw Marco thrown across the deck along with the other commanders. Garp charged towards the fallen Phoenix. With the right boost and timing he jumped and landed in front of his grandfather protecting the commander.

"Stop!" Garp stopped as he finally recognized his grandson in front of him. He stood in dazed before taking Ace's in his arms.

*

"Old man, I can't breath!" I'm going to fucking die! Good thing he realized it and let me go. But as I fixed myself I got hit in my head. Knowing the pain for how many times, it is the old man's Fist of Love.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I gripped the painful part of my head.

"You made me worried you dumbass!"

"Stop calling me dumbass, ass-butt!" He started to raised his fists making me run for my life.

*

"What is happening Marco?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I also don't know Pops. But Ace is surely related with Vice Admiral Garp." I cracked my neck side to side. Even though I can heal, I can still feel the pain of Garp's fist.

"I was kidnapped!" Ace jumped to avoid the roaring fist of Garp. To be honest, this kid is not a pirate for no reason.

"And who the fuck kidnap you?!" Ace's screamed as he got hit. He rolled on the wooden floor with his hands rubbing his head. Garp started to charged towards Ace. But Ace didn't move a muscle. He's not going to avoid the attack? Without any other thoughts I transformed my arms into wings and fly towards Ace to block Garp's fist. I successfully block the attack but Garp is not called as The Marine's Hero for nothing.

"Get out of my way!" I gritted my teeth as I felt my whole body being pushed backward.

"Ararara? Beating your grandkid again eh Garp?" Hearing the voice, I definitely know who it belongs to. I felt Garp slowly back up and I used it as an opportunity to pushed him away.

*

"Aokiji? What are you doing here?" I stood up and went beside Marco.

"Picking up someone." Garp snorted in response to his statement. "They need you there. "

"Tss…" He then turned his back on us and walked away making me sighed in relief. When he reached the side of the deck where you can easily jumped to their Marine ship, he waved his hand in the air.

"Take care of yourself then. I don't want to see you get executed one day." And he jumped on the ship along with Aokiji. I watched as he sailed away faster but not as fast as my Striker.

I know what he meant. Gol D. Roger was executed in public. If I became a pirate, I will also be executed in that way especially if the Government will know my heritage.

"Ace are you ok?" I nodded as a response.

"What is your relationship with Garp?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Shitty Grandpa."

*

Damn, my back is really hurting this time. I injected the morphine and let relief take over my body. Since they are keeping me as a prisoner, they gave me a room where I could stay which I know it will not be long. I laid on my stomach as I felt exhausted from my fight with Garp. I sighed and shut my eyes.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I didn't bother to stand and open it since I know it will be Maybelle the nurse or Marco.

"Zeyahaha! I never thought you will be the grandkid of Vice Admiral Garp." I don't recognize the voice. Shit.

Good thing I didn't feel really at home. I still have my knife attached to me. If he tried to do anything funny I can defend myself.

"Teach, how is he yoi?" Now that I recognize. As much as I wanted to speak, I continued to pretend that I'm sleeping.

"Sleeping."

"I'll take it from here yoi." I heard the man slowly walked away. As soon as it fades, Marco spoke.

"You may wake up now yoi." He knew?

*

 _Posting a chapter before sleeping hehe xD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you _sarahgri99, Lonystone, Thecamoflare,_ and _l_ _ovepets_ for following this story and adding it to your favorite lists.**

 **6**

Damn, my back is itching again. I tried to scratch my back hoping to relieve the pain before I escape from this pirate ship. It's middle of the night and I'm sure there is only one person watching the whole ship. Besides, I've been staying in this ship for 3 days. I know how their system works here. I grab my watermelon bag and slightly open the door. My head pop out and I look around to see if there are anyone around. The coast is clear so I silently tiptoed my way to my Striker. I'm gonna be really thankful for whose so ever went back to grab my boat. As I reached the back part of the deck, I looked around and there I saw my Striker. She is hanging and tied by both ends. This is easy. I jumped on it and use my dagger to cut the ropes. When it hits the water, it created a loud splash. Fearing that the watcher heard it, I sailed in a faster pace. After a few seconds, I turned my head to see the Moby a little bit far. I looked away and focused my gaze on the destination.

Looking back was a bad idea because seeing Marco standing there made me feel guilty.

*

A month had passed and I originally go back to my routine. The Government must have seen my sailing with the Whitebeard pirates so they decided to give me a huge bounty.

300 000 beli is not so bad. It's actually good. Instead of hunting pirates, they come to me. Easy as that.

"It's Fire Fist!" I turned around and saw a couple of marines coming towards me. I grinned. Summoning my powers, I waited for them to come near me. When they did, I jumped and set the whole area on fire. As I landed on the ground, the whole marine army are all lying on the ground. I grinned started to walked away. But letting my guard down led me into danger.

I fell on my knees as I tried to reached the poison dart in my back. I groaned in pain as I felt another dart hit me in the back. My vision is starting to get blurry. I can feel the poison started to spread across my body. Grabbing my blue pouch hanging on my shorts, I opened it letting the things inside fell into the ground. I found the antidote and immediately injected it through my body. I panted for breath as I felt the poison is slowly killing me. I took the last three antidotes and injected it all at once. This time I know I will lose my consciousness. As I fell unconscious into the ground, I heard a voice saying…

"It's the Whitebeard pirates!"

*

The Moby Dick dropped the anchor into the sea. As the pirates looked at the island, they found a marine ship sailing away. Grins and smiles written from the pirates faces.

"The Marines are sailing away." The first division commander stood there watching the ship. With a flick of his fingers, the cannons fired leaving nothing from the ship but debris.

"Help!"

*

"He got shot by poison darts from the marines. We saw him injected himself before he lose his consciousness." I rested my hand on the kid's head and slowly pet it. He is lying on his stomach making us see the effects of the poison.

"He injected himself right? Did you take the left out serum?" The villager nodded and brought out three empty syringes. I thank the villager and carried Ace back to the Moby.

I reached the Moby as fast as I can. The others spotted me and immediately call out the others. Gathering my strength I jumped and landed softly on the railing.

"What happened to him?" I went down and gently laid Ace's body on the wooden floor.

"Poison, but he injected himself with these." I handed her the syringes and she took it to examine. She gasped making me worried. Did Ace took the wrong dose?

"This is… a rare antidote that can cure any poison. It so rare in the New World that even doctors fight for it." She looked at Ace and pat the kid's head.

"Take him to the infirmary."

*

I woke up in a dizzy state. I groaned and shake my head. Getting up is much worst. My head started to throbbed in pain. I gripped a fistful of hair to relieve some pain.

"Ace?" Because of the pain, I growled as a response.

"Ace, I'm going to inject you with morphine." I gripped my hair harder until I felt the pain slowly goes away. Cold sweat trickled down my face as I panted for air.

"Maybelle… is he alright yoi?" I felt a hand gently rubbed my head making me close my eyes.

"He is." The hand slowly went down to caress my face. As he started to rub my cheek, I leaned in to his touch, still shutting my eyes.

"You should have left me." I opened my eyes and looked at the blue eyes commander. He caressed my cheek once again before withdrawing his hand.

"You're our brother yoi. We can't just leave you behind." I snorted and stretched my arms.

"I left you guys. Isn't that action clear that I will never be your brother?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"You did but why did you still looked back?" I froze.

*

The kid was surely surprised at my question. I grinned and messed his hair.

"Why don't you come with me on my mission later? Besides I might need your pirate hunting skills." He looked at me and damn those eyes. Why does this kid have to be so…. Eye catchy sometimes?

*

"How are you my son?" I am really thankful that I am this hat. I held the tip of my hat and slightly brought it down to cover my face.

"Not fine seeing you again and for the record, I am not your son in the first place. I ditched you so stop calling me son, old man." I turned my back and I can clearly see in my peripheral vision that the other crew members are slightly offended at my statement. Guilt started to fill my mind. Whitebeard and the others are being nice to me while I'm… not. I'm being a jack ass towards them. But I have to right? I have to or else history will repeat itself and my kind will forever be extinct.

I slowly walked towards the edge of the ship where I hope my Striker is. I'm almost close when a bisento landed in front of me. I didn't bulge obviously. I'm use to this kind of shits. I turned around and I saw Whitebeard grinning at me.

"I told you Ace. We are your family. We will never let you go yoi." Blue eyes were locked into mine. I shut my eyes and shook my head.

"You barely even know me."

"Then give us a chance to know you more brother." A man in kimono emerge and stood beside Marco. This must be one of the commanders.

"Yeah, especially you're quite an eye catcher.. Ouch!" Another man with a what-the-heck-is-that-hair-style look emerge. I looked at them and to the other crew members. They are all… smiling… at…me. They want me here? But… I've been so … mean to them. I started to feel home… safe… I shut my eyes and I remembered who my father is… If I became a pirate, I might become like him. I don't want to be like him. I bit my lip. I don't know what to do. Should I give them a chance? What if they found out who and what I am? Will they still be accepting me?

*

 _Another chapter is done xD_

 _So guys, what do you think? Should Ace accept it or just leave again?_

 _Stupid for me to ask but coz i know you will say 'Ace should accept it.' But anyways... haha._

 _Thank you for your reviews..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you _ericafiresword, Thedarkinside, Grimmjow-chan, Malli1210, lovepets, Arvas13_ for following this story.**

 ** _Arvas13_ thank you for adding me in your favorite author list**

 **7**

"Thatch yoi. Have you seen Ace?" The cook faced me while wiping his hand with a dish cloth.

"Nope. Haven't seen that sucker for a while." I groaned and head out. Did he leave us again? I proceeded to the back part of the ship where Ace's Striker is. As I walked towards the back part of the ship, I heard someone laughing. Threading my way through the sound, I saw Teach and Ace having a good time with each other. With their backs facing me, I guessed they are fishing.

"Zeyahaha! That is so insane!" Seeing Ace this happy with Teach, made me wonder why. He just met Teach. I mean I can accept if he is with Thatch, Izou, Haruta, Jozu, Vista or me. Especially me. I'm always there for him. When he fell asleep while we were waiting for his answer whether he will join or not, I was the one who caught him. I was with him when he woke up. Haruta even dragged him into his pranks. Izou made him some clothes to try on.

"Marco?" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Ace called out my name. He was probably wondering why I was there.

"Didn't find you in your room so I thought I'd find you here yoi." He stood up and fixed himself. I was wrong about fishing. They weren't doing anything. Wow. So they just became together without any reason.

"Sorry. You thought I would be here because you think I might leave." I sighed and turned my back on him.

"Yeah I did yoi. But since Teach has been accompanying you then I have no doubts that you will leave this ship." I walked away as soon as I ended my statement.

*

"Hey Ace, you ok?" I looked at Teach and smiled.

"Yeah… I mean why not?" The man laughed at me and stood up. Before leaving, he glanced at me.

"You're an eye-catching person you know that?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?" Again, he just laughed before leaving me. I glanced down at my body and realize that, I am not wearing any shirt. My upper body is obviously exposed. I can feel my face started to heat up. Damn.

After I got a shirt from the room, I went out into the deck. My back is starting to ache so I went into the infirmary to get some morphine. It's not that hard to find it. It was just currently displayed. I looked around and saw none of the nurses. I took a syringe with morphine in it and injected it into my skin.

"Hey Ace! Let's spar!" The mustache man grinned as I draw my dagger.

"Let's dance, flower." I charged towards him with an incredible speed. He crossed his swords to block my attacks.

The sparring lasted for a while until I got thrown across the deck. Sad to say, I haven't used my devil fruit during the fight. Setting my whole body with fire, I charged towards him. He covered himself with petals of flowers but that is not going to protect him.

*

A loud explosion shook my room. I got up from my chair and went out. The shaking obviously came from the deck. Running towards the direction of the deck, the smell of something burning made me wonder. Did Ace attacked Pops? But I am pretty sure that Ace is not a fool to attacked Pops. I breathe for air as soon as I reached the deck. My brothers are also wondering what happened as the smoke slowly clears out revealing two figures. The smoke clears out, revealing Ace and Vista panting.

"You're good Ace. Why not join the family and be a division commander?" Ace grinned and sheathed his dagger as I stood beside Pop's chair watching and waiting for his answer.

"Zeyahaha! That is a nice show Portgas!" I clenched my fist as I saw Teach walking towards Ace. He put an arm around the kid's shoulder. I was hoping that he will pushed the man away but instead he… smiled. I looked away.

"Marco my son, what's wrong?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing Pops." I heard laughter making me return my attention towards the two.

"Well, as long as you're here then I'll stay." My jaw dropped. He… will stay… as long as Teach is here. I gritted my teeth. Why Ace? Why did you accept when he asked? Why didn't you accept when I asked? Do yoy like Teach? With that thought I turned and walked away.

*

 _Just so you know, I haven't updated this story along with Alone with the night and Playful Fate so I'm really sorry about. But I can assure you in the month of December, I will update these stories._

 _Oh and watch out for my new story: Another World. It's also a Marco x Ace story_

 _don't forget to leave a review xD_

 _oh and sorry if this chapter is short :(_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you _silverwolf1249_** , **_SavageDawn, ShadowsC2, Charlottenoem,_** **_Krystal 'Demon' Sanate, ThayetRosethorn, strikerstrike, QuinnPhoenix, Tobis 14672, SnowFireDancer,_** ** _13-BlackCat-2020,_** ** _KisumeKlovia,_** ** _LindaPhoenix, Thedarkinside, Malli1210, and lovepets_ for your support in this story!**

 **8**

"Hey Ace, I'm going out for a mission." I sighed and nodded my head before Teach ruffles my hair and left. For the past week, Teach has been there for me, showing me around the ship and such. All I can say is that he is a nice guy. I watched as I saw his boat slowly disappear into the vast ocean. Sighing once again, I turned around to go back into my room. As soon as I turned around, I froze. Not in fear, but the sudden jolt of pain in my back. I choked in pain and started to breathe heavily. This must be it. Slowly, I walked towards my room. I can feel my feet starting to collapse. I reached the knob my room and pushed the door with my full body.

The pain in my back started to get worse. Slamming the door behind me, I lie on my bed in my stomach. Gripping the sheets, I bit my pillow to suppress the groan escaping my mouth.

"Mmmh!" the pain hits again. Using my elbows, I elevated myself. There, I can feel something in my back like it's trying to get out. I let out a shout when it started to tear my skin apart. My devil fruit started to reacted. I can feel my skin started to ooze some blood but my devil fruit will try to heal it which is not good. If this continues, I will suffer real bad. Reaching my blue pocket with my right hand, I searched for the sea stone bracelet. Once I grabbed hold of it, I felt so weak. The pain hits again and I grunted in pain.

*

"Ace? It's lunch time yoi." I knocked on the door but the kid didn't response. I held on the knob of the door but the door automatically opened. Wondering why, I pushed the door opened and their I saw Ace lying on the bed bathing in blood.

"Ace!" I rushed towards him and there I saw his back bleeding.

"M-marco?" Judging by the huskiness of his voice, he must've been shouting for an hour or so. I quickly removed my sash and cover his wound.

"I'll go get Maybelle." I was about to stand but I felt a hand gripped my pants. I stopped and looked at him.

"D-don't… p-lease.. Ugh!" His gripped became tighter. I can see his face twitched in pain as his back started to ooze some blood. Kneeling down on the floor, the kid slowly let go.

"What do you want me to do then? I can't let you bleed yourself to death yoi." The kid looked at me with teary eye.

"…c-cut … re..lease…" my eyebrows meet each other as I got questioned by his statement. All became clear when he produce his dagger on his hand and place it in my palm. He nodded his head before biting his pillow. That's when I started to understand what he meant.

Slowly removing the my sash on his back, I can see two cuts. I almost freak out when I saw something moving inside Ace's back and by the looks of it, it wants to get out. Placing the dagger on top of Ace's skin, I slowly made the cut a lot bigger for the foreign thing to be out.

I finished making the cuts bigger when Ace started to scream in pain. Not knowing what to do, I slowly retreated. But before I take my one last step back, the thing came out of Ace's back, hitting me in the process and making me lose my consciousness.

*

"….what…"

"…please…"

I can hear voices. Voices of whom? I'm not sure. Groaning in pain, I slowly opened my eyes. My vision is still blurry, but I can still see two figures standing on the side of my bed. I groan as I felt a warm cloth covering my upper body along with my wings.

"Ace? Are you awake?" I groaned as a response. I was about to bring myself up when I felt something in my back. Curiously, I tried to glanced at my back. There I saw a bloodstained wings.

"Ace… you need to lie down." I didn't listen. Instead I tried to move them, hitting Marco's face in the process. The man groaned and rubbed his face.

"Sorry…" I muttered under my breath before I felt a slight sting on my back. All this time, I never felt the pain in my back. Only now that they injected me with morphine.

"How are you feeling Ace?" Maybelle asked.

"In pain obviously… I may be useless for a week or so…" grunting in pain, I tried my best to sit on the bed. In the process, I hit Marco in the face again with my wings. The man groaned and glared at me.

"You better control your wings kid." I lazily nodded and removed the sea stone bracelet. My Devil Fruit will help me heal faster.

"I'll warm the cloth for a while." I nodded my head as she remove the cloth on my back. Feeling the sudden chill, I shiver. Guess my Devil fruit is not working that well for the mean time. Suddenly I felt the warmness envelope my shivering body.

"You should have told us yoi." I glanced up and saw myself leaning on the body of the first commander.

"Told you what?" my face flushed when he looked at me. Our faces are inches apart now.

"Told us that you are … this.." I looked away.

*

"What's the point? You will just use me for your benefits. Better safe than sorry." What? For our benefits?

"What do you mean?" I felt him started to move away but I held her tight.

"Isn't that the main reason why you are still keeping me around? To wait for me to show my wings and use me as a battery?" I don't get it. What's this kid saying?

"I don't know what you are talking about." He stopped and started to shiver. That's when I realize he is crying.

"My Granddad …. Garp…. He said I need to be careful… my mom… she's like me…. Last of her kind… she died… protecting me… from … you…" From me – I mean what?

"My kind … is a living… battery… burn our wings and it can grant you gifts… mostly on health." I felt him rubbed his eyes with his hand and lean on my body.

"And kill us… can grant you immortality… that's why … my kind… is already extinct… I'm the only one left." The kid went silent and I am left with my mouth hanging. Who would have thought that the fearless pirate hunter is just a child who lost his family? I tighten my arms around him.

"Ace…. I …" Before I can say what I wanted to say, he looked at me with tears in his eyes. Just by looking at his eyes, I felt the urge to lean unto his face. Our foreheads touch and we shut our eyes. I don't know why but I wanted to feel more of him. Slowly I let the tip of our noses touched.

"Look Ace… we are not like them… in here… in Pop's arms … we are safe… we are family. We got each others back. We protect each other…" I opened my eyes and saw him do the same.

"Ace… come with us…"

*

"No more morphine for you Ace. Besides, we need to focus on your healing so I'll inject you with steroids." I pouted. I've been in the infirmary for a week now and most of the crew visited me and asked a lot of things. Of course, concerning about my health and my wings. Some of them touched it. I am uncomfortable at them touching my wings so Marco slapped their hands away from my wing. Whitebeard also visited me. As usual, he hugged me, rubbed my cheek and such. He really is a father. No wonder they loved him so much.

 _"Ace... come with us..."_ I haven't given my answer about that matter. I actually don't know… I mean don't get me wrong... I feel at home. But … I might turn out to be like him and get executed if I stay and I don't want that to happened because Luffy will be lonely. Still my ibner heart tells me that I should give this crew a chance. There's no harm in trying anyways.

*

 _I'm back everyone! Miss me? Haha... So I've been out for how many weeks now and I said before that I'll update everything. Even my supposedly one shot stories._

 _Anyhow, this is my Christmas present for all of you guys! I made this chapter a little bit long because I've been gone for so long haha_

 _Don't forget to leave a review! ;) see ya guys_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you _sakurayano, blue-blueberry,_ and _abmup5_ for following this story!**

 **9**

"Wait… so you can't fly?" I shook my head as a response to the chef's question. I'm already out of the infirmary after Maybelle told me so and yeah, most of the crew asked me if I can fly but the thing is: I can but I don't know how.

"I obviously can. I just don't know how coz it only came out now." The chef held his chin for a second before snapping his fingers.

"Marco can teach you!" Marco?

"What?"

"He's a bird remember? He can teach you how to fly. I'll call him." The chef rushed towards who knows where as I silently wait by the side of the deck.

*

"Try to flap your wings yoi." It's been an hour and I still haven't got the flapping of wings thingy. I tried flapping them again but I saw Marco shook his head.

"You're only flapping your right side yoi. Try flapping your arms first then your wings." I nodded my head and did what he said. I flap my arms then started to flap my wings. There I saw him nodded his head.

"You got it yoi." I smiled and panted for breath. Learning how to fly takes a lot of energy. I wiped the sweat on my brows and stretched my arms.

"Yo! Have some snacks!"

*

"Marco look out!" Izou warned the blonde but Ace brought the First Division Commander down on the floor of the deck. The kid has been trying to fly without the supervision of Marco and sadly he crash landed all the time. This time he landed on top of the blonde.

"Why are you flying without me yoi?" The kid pouted and sat up but not removing his self from the blonde.

"I just wanted to learn ok? Besides, I don't want to bother you." The blonde raised his eye brow. Bother? He never thought Ace as a bother. Gently cupping the kid's face with his hands, he slowly rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"Don't think that you are a bother to me Ace yoi. Because you'll never be." The kid's eyes widened but soon smiled and leaned on the man's touch.

"Thanks Marco." The man gave him a soft smile. Seeing Ace like this, made him feel … contented and full. He knew that time he love the kid, not just like a brother but more than that. Will the kid feel the same? Thinking about it, he is way older than him. It's impossible for the kid to give the blonde's love back. Shoving those thoughts away, he just enjoyed the moment until…

"Zeyahaha! I'm back! Where is my Ace?" Ace recognized the voice and immediately got off of Marco to meet the man.

"Teach!" The man smiled as the raven haired kid approached him. He then reached out his hand to messed the kid's hair. Noticing Ace's wings, he gently caressed them with his free hand.

"What's this? You have wings?" The kid nodded his head.

"A long story." The man hummed in response as he continue to caressed the kid's wings.

"Been ok with my brothers?" Ace smiled and jumped.

"Yeah! They been nice and Marco's teaching me how to fly!" Those who are on the deck secretly smiled while watching the kid act like a child. They maybe happy but there is one who is not enjoying the view.

*

"Wait! You're leaving again?" Teach sighed and smiled at the kid. He haven't been in the ship for the whole day and now he needs to leave again. He placed his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"I need to Ace. Besides... You got my brothers." Using his free hand, he brought out an orange sash. The kid wondered what it is for until the man tied the sash around his waist.

"… and this sash…" The kid held the end of the sash and looked at the man. The man gave him a one last smile before jumping overboard and landing on the small boat. Ace didn't bother to watch him sailed away. What for anyways? Everyone leaves. No one stays behind. The kid sadly sighed.

Meanwhile, Marco began to walked towards the kid. He knew the kid is sad and needs someone. Wrapping his arms around the waist of the kid, he hugged him from behind. Not minding the kid's wings, he tighten his hug.

"We're here Ace."

*

"Come on Ace! You can do it!" It's been three days and Ace's flying lessons… well… didn't improved that much. Marco notice the kid is hesitant to fly and he cannot see why. So he decided to intensify the lesson.

"No I can't! It's too high!" They were currently on top of the mast. Seeing that Ace mind need a little push, Marco planned to teach the kid using the way of the mother birds. That's right. Mother birds throw their chick and let the chick will fly back to them. This way of course, made Ace hugged Marco's legs because of fear.

"Ace… you need to learn how to fly and no buts on this one yoi." The blonde picked the kid up. The kid struggled and grabbed anything that he can used to stop this nonsense.

Meanwhile, Whitebeard and along with the commanders looked up to see what will Marco do to the kid. They waited…

*

A scream coming from the kid startled the crew on the deck. There they saw Ace falling down from the mast. They panicked.

"Marco! He's not gonna make it!" The kid was about to get splat on the floor and they can't do anything. They called Marco's name all over again but no one came. Just then, before the kid hit the floor, a blue bird grabbed Ace's by his legs and landed him on the floor gently.

*

"Marco… the kid is nowhere to be found." I sighed with anger and guilt. I totally regret what I did a while ago because now he hate me. When I landed Ace on the floor, the kid was absolutely shaking in fear. I was about to carry him back to his room when he slapped away my hands and looked at me angrily with tears on his eyes.

 _"I hate you!" he shouted before running towards his room._

*

"Ace yoi… come out.. You need to eat." I'm currently outside of his door, knocking and begging him to eat.

"Go away!" I sighed. It hurts to hear that from him but what can I do? I did this to him. Not knowing what to do I sat outside of his door and spoke.

"Ace… I'm… I'm really sorry for what I've done. A while ago I know that you're scared but still I did it… I'm really sorry. .. I…" I choked and I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I breathe to stop the tears from falling down and continue.

"Please forgive me Ace…" Silence. The man sighed and was about to stand and leave when the door burst open, and a pair of arms wrapped around the commander. The kid… the kid is hugging him tight. The man was caught off guard. Never did he expect the kid to react this way. He did dream it and hope but never did he expect. He sighed and wrapped his hands around the kid's waist. He spoke.

"I'm sorry Ace. I didn't mean for you to get scared. I just…" Burying his face on the kid's neck, he let out a sob. The kid smiled and tangled his fingers on the blonde's hair.

"Silly bird."

*

"Marco! Marco! Look!" The blonde brought down to the newspaper to see what the kid is up to. His eye brows furrowed. The kid's wings are nowhere to be seen.

"Ace? Your wings!" The blonde panicked and rushed towards the boy, throwing the newspaper in the process. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around. No scars. No wings. The boy laughed and turned around to face the blonde.

"It's ok! I can control it now." The boy brought out his wings and flap them again before hiding them again under his skin. The blonde's jaw dropped on the ground.

"Don't scare me like that!" The boy just laughed at the commander.

*

"Good night Ace!" I waved my hand to them and retreated to my quarters. Lying on my bed, I stared at the ceiling thinking.

I know everyone can accept me here. I know that. And I know you are thinking that I will accept Whitebeard's mark.

My answer is...

 _No_ …

 _I can't_ ….

 **Purupuru!**

I automatically grabbed the Den Den Mushi beside my bed and answered it. Besides I know who it is and it's a good thing she called.

"Ace…" I smiled and brushed my hair with my fingers before responding.

"Kai… How's life?" The snail laughed sarcastically.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" I sighed. She's right.

"I don't know what to do Kai…" The snail sighed.

"Want me to come over there? Besides, you're still in the Whitebeard's ship right?" I shook my head.

"No need Kai… it's just that… they've been good to me ever since the beginning." The snail stared at me.

"Then accept their mark… if your hesitant because of HIM then never mind that… What's important is that your happy…" She has a point though but…

"Know what I'll come over there.. Think until tomorrow…" I sighed and nodded my head…

"Yeah… thanks…"

*

Well, this is the day. The day where I'll be leaving this ship. I know they've been nice to me and such but… I don't know. I just know that I can't.

A knocking on my door startled my thoughts. Hearing the door opened, I glanced back and saw the First Division Commander standing on my door way. Arms crossed and pleading eyes, he called out my name.

"Ace…" I raised my hand stopping him. Sighing I grabbed my watermelon bag and swing it in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Marco but I can't really stay. No matter how many times you asked I can't." he shut his eyes and nodded his head. He sighed.

"Is there anything we could do to make you stay yoi? Especially I …" the man shut his eyes. I looked away. Seeing him like this… makes me …. Guilty...

"Enemy spotted." The blonde looked at me in the eyes before running towards the deck. A minute later I heard screams and shouts. I rushed towards the deck and saw some of the crew getting thrown overboard by…

"Kai…" The girl looked at my direction and sheathed her staff on her back.

"Ace… Told you I'll come by…" One of the crew started dashing towards behind her back. Seeing her eye getting irritated, she used her devil fruit to throw the man overboard.

"Marines!" Our attentions were immediately on the Marine ship that is currently coming towards the Moby Dick. As the ship grew closer, I got a better view. My eyes widened and immediately looked at Kai. She too was shocked but...

"You brought HIM here?!" She shook her head.

"I didn't!" My heart beat started to race faster when we heard a loud thud. A lot of the crew gasped in surprise. I gulped and turned around.

"Akainu…" The Marine looked at the Pirate but didn't say anything. He started to scanned around and stopped when he saw me. Oh shit.

"Ace!" Holy shit! Before I can ran, he dashed already towards me blocking my escape route. My legs started to shiver as I glanced up.

"D-dad?"

*

 _Hello everyone! I am back again with a new chapter! I know this is a major shock for everyone. What a plot twist isn't it? ahaha_

 _If you are wondering who is this Kai, I already introduced her in my third story which is The Kid (The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace) Sequel). This character is of course a figment of my imagination._

 _Anyhow, thank you so much for waiting and if you are wondering when will be the next update..._

 _well i have three words for y'all_

 _I.Don't.Know_

 _That's right guys! I don't know when will I update because I am also updating my other stories._

 _Thank you guys for waiting!_

 _I love y'all_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you _mitsuki576, AlomaAoki and LovelyKami_ for adding me in your favorite author's list and following me and thank you _97fizhy03dt_ _and AlomaAoki,_ following this story**

 **10**

"D-dad?" Ace felt him choked his own words as his Father looked down at him with a glare. Kai sheathed her staff, waiting for Akainu to attack. Whitebeard and the others are filled with confusion.

"Akainu… this is not what you think.." The man turned around to faced Kai. He began to cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Not what I think huh?" With a blink of the eye, Akainu grabbed Ace's neck. Ace coughed in surprised and thrashed in the man's hold.

"Ace!" Whitebeard and the others were alarmed. Marco transformed into a Phoenix and flew towards Ace's direction. Whitebeard readied to throw his bisento when all of the sudden a black smoke blocked their attacks. The black smoke circled and created a wall. Marco kicked the wall but did nothing. He only felt weaken. Landing on the deck, he unconsciously transformed back into his human form. The wall seems like a sea stone for him for it weakens his power.

Meanwhile, Kai swing her staff towards Akainu's direction, sending a black smoke in the process. The black smoke hit Akainu, making him slightly weak and dropping Ace on the floor. Kai grabbed the opportunity to used her Devil Fruit to grabbed Ace away from Akainu. Focusing her powers, she concentrated and formed black smoke on Akainu's feet. The black smoke creeped towards his whole body. Seconds later, the smoke disappears and so is Akainu. Kai felt her cold sweat on her brow. She knew she over used her Devil Fruit again. Creating a wall, and teleporting Akainu along with his ship far away from the Moby Dick drained her energy. Panting for breath, she glanced at the unconscious Ace beside her. He must have lose it for the lack of oxygen inside the wall she created. Her Devil Fruit, the Yami Yami no Mi, started to take control of her remaining conscious. Gritting her teeth, she fought for dominance. Over using the Yami Yami no Mi has major bad side effects. One of it is losing control.

The Yami Yami no Mi didn't put up much of a fight this time. Kai sighed in relief and felt her body slowly giving up. Her knees touched the wooden deck, and soon her whole body. As her body fell, so did the wall she created.

The wall made of black smoke was soon carried by the wind. The Whitebeard crew saw the two unconscious but not any sign of Akainu. Half of the crew started to looked for the Marine all over the deck but even his ship was nowhere to be found while Marco gathered his self before carrying the two Devil Fruit users to the infirmary. Whitebeard, gently caressed his chin. Mostly because he was utterly confused. A Marine just came claiming his the kid's father then the girl is possessing a powerful Devil Fruit, the Yami Yami no Mi if he is not mistaken. This fruit is dangerous for it can control the user itself through uncontrollable emotions such as anger, pain, sadness. By the way Marco felt weaken because of the wall of black smoke, it means that his/her fellow Devil Fruit users are not exceptional.

Sheathing his bisento to his side, he looked up to the sky.

He will wait for them to wake up. Might take long but he'll be readying his questions.

*

I woke up with my stomach grumbling. Blinking my eyes a few times, I slowly sat up and looked around. Beds with white sheets. Infirmary again. Sighing, I noticed someone lying on the bed beside me. Took me awhile to recognized the figure.

Kai groaned and opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking at my direction. I asked.

"How are you?" She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Same as always… you?" I shrugged my shoulders and released my wings. It's becoming uncomfortable if I hide it inside my skin for too long.

"He was spying on me… that's how he knew I'm paying a visit..." She sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry… I was careless." I shook my head and smiled at her.

*

"No need to apologize… you didn't know in the first place…" Her lips forced a smile before her attention was diverted behind Ace. Ace wondered and slowly turned around. There he saw Whitebeard walking towards their direction with the First Division at his side. The old man just came to visit along with his son but didn't expect to see the two already awake. He grabbed a chair facing them and sat while Marco occupied the vacant bed beside Ace. Ace knew the whole crew wanted an answer on what just happened a while ago. He sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry… if we caused any harm to the crew." Ace didn't heard any response. This made him nervous as hell. Maybe their patience had run out this time? Then he heard a small laughed. Ace lifted up his head and saw the man smiling at him.

"It's ok my son. I just didn't expect that your father is that Sakazuki." He never expect it to be honest. Akainu is a bad example for a marine. Because he is an Admiral, he thinks he is the most powerful being in the world.

Ace sighed once again. Kai on the other hand, made a gesture to grabbed the old man's attention.

"Akainu is not his biological father. He just became a father figure to Ace but not that 'father' you think. Unlike you… he's cruel. More cruel… than anyone." Ace shrugged his shoulders and lied on the bed. He didn't want to say anything about Akainu or anything they will asked. Kai knew them all so it's better if she'll be the one to tell the tale.

Whitebeard and Marco looked at each other. The action of Ace seems like he doesn't want to talked about it. Marco was about to stand up when Kai motioned him to relax.

"It's ok. It's not that he didn't want to talked about it. It's more like… let the others tell the story." The two relaxed for a bit and let the young talk.

"Years ago, Ace's mother died giving birth to him. His mother asked Garp to take care of him and so he did. Garp wanted Ace to be a marine but left him with the mountain bandits to take care of him until he's old enough to be trained." She paused for a minute and took a deep breath before continuing.

"When Ace was 6 years old, Garp took him to the marine base. This is where Akainu comes in." Ace tensed when Kai mentioned Akainu. Kai noticed this but continued the story.

"Ace spent more time with Akainu than Garp. Mostly because Akainu was still training as a rookie marine. That's why Ace started to call him Dad. Everything was perfect until Akainu got promoted into a Vice Admiral. Akainu started to beat Ace. Slashing his wrists if he started to cry. Making him jog into the cold winter barefooted. Not feeding him for a week then run towards the broken beer bottles." Kai sighed as she remembers how Ace looks when he was sharing this story to her.

"Garp heard what happened and took Ace away. He brought him back to the mountain bandits. As a kid, painful experiences becomes a nightmare then a trauma." She finished her story with a yawn. She didn't knew that talking can be tiring and sleepy.

Whitebeard listened all the way and hearing how Akainu treated Ace is unacceptable for him. No wonder Ace is shaking in fear when he came! He's an asshole! He doesn't deserve to have Ace. In fact, he doesn't have any right to do those things to a kid.

Marco is gritting his teeth, fighting the urge to fly and kicked Akainu's ass. He wanted to avenge Ace. He will make Akainu do everything that he made Ace do. He wants him to suffer.

Kai looked at the two men in front of him. She knew they are angry but going after Akainu is a bad idea. She can tell because she tried. Almost got her whole body burned. She snapped her fingers, hoping to get their attention and it did.

"I know you are angry at Akainu but now's not the time to let anger consume you. There are more things to come." Lying on the bed again, she took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Besides from being tired, she can feel that Ace needs to take a break from his life story.

*

 _Finally I am able to update this story. Thank you for waiting for this to update._

 _Don't forget to leave a review and read my other stories: **Alone with the Night, I Will if you Will, A Playful Fate, Take me home, Another World, Nothing Ordinary.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you _buecherwurm91, sairakankazi, Nachuu_ for reading this story !**

 **11**

"Ace!" A giant black hand swopped me before I hit the ground. The hand gently dropped me on the wooden floor. The hand is gentle, but the one who made it is not.

"I told you! The effect of the Yami Yami no Mi will only be gone after three days! This is only the second day!" She raised her fist and hit on my head. I cringed.

"I don't know how to fly! If I stop I might not be able to learn!" I felt another fist came.

"So what if you don't know how?! Can't it just wait?!" The two of us wrestled on the wooden floor. I grabbed her arm and twisted it but then I felt myself so weak. Damn it.

"You cheater!" I shouted at her as she sat on my stomach laughing her ass out. She used her devil fruit to weaken me which is so unfair.

"Don't make me do it the hard way next time ok?" She pinched my cheeks and gave me a peck on the forehead before removing herself on top of me. Using my elbows, I elevated myself and stood up. Kai gave me a light punch on the shoulder and started to walked away.

*

Kai slowly walked away from Ace when suddenly she felt a presence. She turned around and saw nothing but the crew members of Whitebeard having a chit chat with each other. Her breath started to sped up. The sweat that is slowly forming on her forehead became cold. The presence went closer to their direction.

"Kai!" She heard Ace called her name. She can hear them but she cannot see them. The Yami Yami no Mi is getting out of control.

Meanwhile, Ace's fire appeared out of nowhere. He didn't summon them but someone did. He tried to stopped his flames but it just became worst. It turned into pain. Every time he tried to stop his flames, it becomes a pain.

"Pops!" Jozu's body started to become a diamond. He didn't do it but someone did. Marco started to become a Phoenix even though he didn't want to. His legs started to become talons. His arms becoming wings.

Whitebeard felt his devil fruit reacting. Shutting his eyes, he concentrate. His fruit bowed on his will. He opened his eyes and saw all his devil fruit children user's were on the ground, screaming in pain. The non-devil fruit users cannot help their brothers because of the danger.

Then, a man appeared out of nowhere. The man's face is covered. There staffs with weird designs on his back. He slowly walked across the deck towards the direction of Whitebeard. The Devil Fruit users started to screamed in pain as the man passed through them.

Marco didn't know what to do. He is in pain. His Phoenix is out of control. Now the man that caused all this ruckus is walking towards their Father. He's the First Division of the Whitebeard pirates and yet he can't anything.

The man stopped in front of Whitebeard. The man bowed and looked at Whitebeard.

"Who are you and what did you do to my children?" The man didn't answer.

"M-m-ys-t-to-g-gan…" The man looked at Ace and lifted his staff. Ace, along with the other devil fruit users started to rolled and filled the whole Moby Dick with their cries. The voices of his children made his heart sank. Whoever this man is, brings pain to his children. Lifting his bisento, he pointed it at the man.

"What is your business here?" the man shrugged this shoulders and turned his back on Whitebeard. Whitebeard didn't sheathed his bisento. He waited for the man to make a move. The man continued to walked away. All of the sudden, Whitebeard felt his bisento shaking. It shook violently and all of the sudden, his bisento broke. The shards flew all over the deck hitting his children in the process.

"Oyaji!" Whitebeard clenched his fist as he stood up and was about to punched the man's direction. The man stopped walking and threw a box in Whitebeard's direction. Whitebeard got distracted and caught the box. He examined and looked at the man's direction. The man was nowhere to be found. He looked around and saw some of his children are lying on the deck and some are treating their wounds. He observed the box in his hand. The box is colored black with a name engraved in it. He read it.

*

Ace opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is Whitebeard carrying the unconscious Marco in his arms. He elevated himself with his elbow and looked around.

"Ace… how are you feeling right now?" He didn't noticed Maybelle beside him. He slowly put himself in a sitting position and rubbed his head. Then realization hit him.

"Kai!" He stood up and spun around to looked for her. In the side of the deck, he saw a girl leaning on the overboard. Rushing towards her direction, he slowly stopped and dropped to his knees. Gently he shook her shoulders.

"Kai… talk to me.." The girl didn't respond. He shook her again once more. The girl didn't flinched. He called her name once again.

"Kai!" no response. He checked her pulse and fortunately she still has it.

"Kai… please wake up…"

*

"Ace you need to eat yoi." The kid shook his head and watched his friend lying on the infirmary bed. Kai has been out for three days and in those days Ace is not the Ace Marco used to know.

"Ace.. Do you think she will like what you are doing right now?"

"I don't care!" the kid burst out. Marco sighed and placed the food on the drawer beside the bed of Kai.He looked at the kid and looked at the window. He smiled.

"Ace… why don't you fly with me?"

*

All of those who are on the deck looked up to the sky. Marco who is in Phoenix form, has Ace riding on his back.

"Whoooo! Higher Marco!" the kid lifted his arms in the air and screamed in joy. Marco flapped his wings and took the kid higher to the sky.

They've been flying for almost an hour now and Marco felt the tiredness. He slowly flew and landed on the deck. Ace jumped off and landed on the wooden floor smoothly.

"Let's do that again sometime!" Marco chuckled and messed up the kid's hair.

"And next time, you will be flying with me yoi."

*

"Do you think he is the one?" The man landed on the cloud and looked down.

"He is the one…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much to _Saxor131, Lacus01, Doggyband, Fuyukitshi, ayumiku 24, Eyilin, Nachuu_ for following this story**

 **12**

The breeze is cold but the waves are as calm as the night. I sat on the side of the ship and stared blankly at the sea. It's been a week since Kai fell in a deep slumber. Until now, I still don't know the purpose of Mystogan coming to the Moby Dick and casting a spell upon all Devil Fruit Users. But still, Mystogan is not that type of person who will waste his time without a reason.

"Hey." Recognizing the voice, I waved my hand without looking at my back. "Yo." I replied. The said man jumped and landed beside me.

"How is she yoi?" He asked before sitting beside me. I leaned backward with my arms supporting the weight of my body.

"No progress. Dead as the night." I sighed. What if it will come a time when she'll never wake up? Just by thinking about it, I hope it will not happen. Marco didn't say anything. Seconds later of dead silence, he reached out for his pant pocket and brought out the black jewel that Mystogan gave to me. I watched him examined the jewel.

"There… is something with this jewel. I don't know why yoi but… it feels like it's alive." Marco handed it to me and I took it. Feeling the jewel, guess he was right. I can feel the jewel beating, like a heart.

"I've done some research and found no signs of it. I guess it is too rare yoi." I clutched the jewel in my hand and took a deep breath.

"Mystogan gave this to me for a reason. The problem is that I don't know why." I placed the jewel inside my blue pocket.

"The man who came and cause havoc you say?" I nodded my head. "How did you know him yoi?"

" Kai and I ran into him a year ago. Help us get rid of the sea water that those marines injected in our systems." I chuckled as I remember what happened that time. It was an act of foolishness to be honest. We talked for a few minutes until we got in a topic that is pretty interesting.

"So Mr. Oh-So-Strong First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco The Phoenix almost got rape by a man!" I laughed with my hand clutching my stomach. Marco's face is now as red as a tomato. He punched me on my right shoulder but it didn't stop me from laughing my ass out.

"Shut it brat! And correction… it's a monster yoi.." I let out another laugh as Marco's face turned sour. My laughter slowly died when Marco started to glare at me.

"I can't imagine. How did that happen?" Marco scratched the back of his neck.

"I was young that time. Rebellious like you. Then Pops wants to punish me so he put me in an island where… Ivankov's creation chased me day and night." Marco shivered and I let out a small laugh before covering my mouth to avoid laughing so hard again.

"I can't imagine what you felt. Haha!" Marco shakes his head and smiled. That time I slowly end my laugh and smiled back at him. Now that I've notice, his eyes are blue. Blue as the sea.

"Your eyes… there blue as the sea." The man raised an eyebrow as a sign of amusement. He smiled and gaze into the sea again.

"They are yoi." He said not looking at me but with the curve on the side of his lips made me smile.

"They're beautiful like the sea." The man cocked his head towards me looking a bit surprised. I wondered but didn't asked. Maybe it might be a little too personal. I focused my gaze back in the sea to avoid the eye contact he's giving me.

Just then, I felt myself wet and cold. The sea water seeping and draining my strength. I didn't know how it happened but the last thing I saw was me, being carried by someone in the air, and Marco trying his best to hold on to the side of the overboard looking weak and drenched in water.

*

"Ace!" I called his name as the man with white wings snatched him away from the Moby Dick. Groaning in frustration, I tried to lift myself up. The sea water drenched me as hell. How did this even happened? All I can recall is a wave of water came in front and engulfing both of us. I grabbed the side of the overboard and pulled myself up. The sea water made over overboard slippery so I gotta be careful. I just need one more pull.

One. Two. Three. I pulled myself up and half of my body is leaning on the overboard but then my hand slipped and I felt myself falling. I shut my eyes and waited for the sea to hit my back. But it never came. Instead I felt myself getting pulled by a hand. As I opened my eyes, shock fed my whole being.

"Kai?" She didn't respond and pulled me up with force. I grabbed the side of the overboard again and help her lift me up. We successfully pulled myself up from my death. I breathe for air as I looked at the pale figure in front of me.

"Kai?" She shook her head and dropped on her knees. I dashed towards her and held her by her shoulders.

"A-ace?" She weakly asked. I shook my head as I carry her in my arms. I then heard frantic voices coming near us. Most of them are the nurses and my brothers. Namur came to me and I gave Kai to him.

"Good thing you're all right. Where's Ace?" He asked. I transformed my arms into wings before answering his question. Ace is in danger. He needs me.

"He got kidnapped." Those are my last words before taking off and followed the trail as fast as I can before I loose Ace.

*

My head feels weird. What the hell happened? I opened my eyes and first thing I saw was a ceiling. Groaning, I lifted myself up and looked around. It seems I'm in a house but I don't whose? The door opened revealing a half naked man. My mouth dropped as I saw a pair of white wings behind him.

"Hello Ace. My name is Klaus, the god of Skypeia."

*

 _And there you have it. Ace got kidnapped and Marco going after him. Kai is now awake but weak. Why and how? Let's find out in the next chapter that I will post soon._

 _As you notice, I've used Mystogan from Fairy Tail and Klaus from Maiden Rose. And yes I'm starting to add other characters besides my character Kai. he he_

 _anyhow, I've been thinking a lot lately and I decided that I no longer have a plot on this story so I don't know what to write next. As said, I may not be able to post new chapters about this story._

 _For my other stories, I do have a plot but here I really don't have anymore._

 _Still, thank you for reading and waiting for this story to continue. I deeply appreciated it and I am truly sorry about this announcement._

 _Adios!_


End file.
